Desde que te conocí
by Anye
Summary: no soy buena


DISCLAIMER.- desafortunadamente ningún personaje de yu yu hakusho me pertenece todos los derechos los tiene Yoshihiro tagashi y solo me pertenece esta historia que fue creada sin fines de lucro o alguna otra razón que no fuese de entretenimiento

Notas- Este fic es casi como la en la serie, pero como no lo es completamente habrán algunas modificaciones aun así la historia de sus pasados será casi la misma

Advertencia- este fic tendrá yaoi ( KxH ) sino les gusta el genero mejor no lo lean ya estan advertidos

**Desde que te conocí... **

prologo- ( este es como un pequeño recordatorio de lo que paso en la serie, bueno con unas pequeñas modificaciones. La historia comienza en el capitulo 1)

El makai un mundo habitado por demonios la gran mayoría muy poderosos, este mundo controlado por tres grandes reinos. uno controlado por Yomi, otro por Mukuro y el ultimo por Raizen.

estos reinos habían estado en conflicto durante miles de años hasta que decidieron que le tenían que poner un fin a esta conflicto.

Por su parte sus herederos simplemente no les gustaba la política y por azares del destino se habian conocido en el ningenkai como detectives del mundo espiritual pero cuando los llamaron al makai se habian convertido en rivales de pelea pero con un fuerte lazo de amistad, Hiei por parte de Mukuro , Yusuke por parte de raizen y por parte de yomi, kurama ( temporal solo hasta que shura estuviera con la suficiente capacidad de controlar el reino, en cualquier caso )estos tres con vidas muy interesantes.

Hiei que era el niño prohibido o korime ya que había nacido de una de las damas de hielo que tubo relaciones con un demonio de fuego, ademas de tener una hermana gemela que nunca conocio pero cuando la encontro simplemente decidio guardar su verdadera identidad. El había sido detective del mundo espiritual por una sentencia que le habian impuesto por robar un articulo muy valioso hasta que fue llamado por Mukuro.

yusuke que había tenido una vida como ningen común y corriente solo que muy rebelde y siempre le habian gustado las peleas a demás de ser detective del mundo espiritual al igual que Hiei, con la diferencia que el lo izo como deuda por haber revivido, antes de enterarse de su verdadero origen y de que su padre era un demonio, uno de los mas poderosos por cierto.

Y kurama que era aquel legendario kitsune despiadado, frívolo y muy temido hasta que fue herido por un cazador y huyo al mundo humano encarnando en un ningen llamado Shuichi Minamino, un apuesto joven astuto e inteligente aun así tenia todos los recuerdos de su anterior vida como youko kurama y tambien seguia teniendo su increíble fuerza y habilidad en la pelea, el tambien habia sido detective del mundo espiritual por un castigo que le impusieron junto con hiei hasta que fue llamado por yomi como su consejero pero en poco tiempo se convirtió en su estratega , líder de sus ejércitos y tutor de shura.

Los tres reyes confiaban plenamente en sus herederos no solo por poseer una fuerza que casi se le podía igualar a la de ellos sino que contaban con una gran capacidad de pelea eran astutos en casos de mucho peligro y los tres poseían una personalidad muy particular y misteriosa ya que siempre aparecian con cada cosa que eran impredecibles. además que los reyes creían que sus herederos serian capaces de controlar sus reinos como es debido y de acuerdo a sus tradiciones.

**--- Fin prologo---**

Bueno pongo los dos porque sino no lo haré en algún tiempo asi q tomenlo como un solo cap

**Capitulo 1: Un motivo? **

Algunas notas- ( ) lo que escriba adentro serán los pensamientos del personaje

(n/a) eso es alguna nota o pensamiento mío

- - lo que esta entre guiones son los diálogos

Era un día muy tranquilo en el makai los tres reinos se alistaban para una reunión que tendrían para hablar de sus territorios (n/a: nuevamente ) la reunión se llevaría a cavo en el castillo de Yomi, por lo que todos se alistaban desde muy temprano para tener todo listo.

Al parecer esa reunión seria bastante larga y agotadora. En el castillo se distinguía a una figura de cabellera larga y ojos de color esmeralda que ya casi estaba lista para aquella reunión simplemente le faltaba recoger algunos tratados que se encontraban en el despacho de su señor yomi y estaría listo.

Salió con mucha calma de su habitación y fue en dirección al despacho, ya le habian informado que Mukuro y su heredero habían llegado al castillo y que estaban esperando en la habitación donde se llevaría a cavo la reunión. después de caminar unos minutos llego al despacho de yomi y entro con mucha calma solo para encontrarse con él que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio

- muy buenos días Yomi – saludó haciendo una reverencia

- buenos días kurama, que se te ofrece?

- solo vine por unos tratados que deje aquí y a informarle que Mukuro y su heredero llegaron

- muy bien entonces vamos, está será una reunión muy importante no lo crees ?

- así es – dijo mientras recogía los tratados y después dirigiéndose en dirección a la entrada para salir junto con él.

**-------- en el salón -----**

- hn... que fastidio venir hasta aquí para una estúpida junta - se oyó decir a un youkai muy molesto

- Hiei sabes muy bien que esta junta en muy importante te prometo que no tendrás que hacer muchas cosas solo lee unos papeles y fírmalos pero por favor presta atención y no armes un alboroto como en otras ocasiones

-hn , demonios supongo que no tengo opción... - respondió resignado, en verdad detestaba esas venditas juntas si fuese por el las eliminaría de la faz del universo le parecía la cosa mas aburrida de planeta, simplemente no las soportaba.

- Hiei... de acuerdo solo firmaras los papeles y después te iras, esta bien – Mukuro sabia que cuando hiei se aburria era capaz de muchas cosas podía causar un alboroto en medio de la junta (n/a: como era de esperarse ) o hubiese buscado un entretenimiento amabas nada buenas porque dejarian mal a Mukuro y a su reino

- eso me gusta mas... esta bien – respondió un poco mas calmado pero siendo interrumpido - sean bienvenidos a mi reino, Mukuro ... Hiei – saludo Yomi entrando en el salón dando un cordial recibimiento a ambos, seguido de kurama

- muy buenos días – dijo entrando al salón para sentarse al lado de Hiei, y todo por una simple razón, habia notado que el pequeño youkai estaba un poco molesto lo cual no era bueno, lo conocía demasiado bien como para leer sus pensamientos y por ello intentaría tranquilizarlo un poco al menos hasta que llegue Yusuke, para que los dos se entretengan un rato – hola Hiei como has estado – lo saludo en un tono calmado

- hn... hola ... kitsune – dijo y lo miro un poco molesto

- Hiei tranquilízate solo es una junta - mientras observaba a Mukuro y a yomi que ya habian empezado a hablar de sus reinos y de otros asuntos pendientes que tenian los dos

- exacto kurama, es una junta, sabes muy bien que las detesto son muy aburridas y ni siquiera se de lo que hablan- dijo muy molesto pero sin levantar la voz

- a mi tampoco me gustan pero no hay de otra, Hiei ya llegara Yusuke si quieren después pueden pelear un rato pero por el momento presta atención – respondió mirando al pequeño korime con una sonrisa

- hn, de acuerdo... – dijo resignado. Siempre era igual, siempre ocurría, no sabia porque cuando se lo decia aquel kitsune solo obedecía sin negarse a diferencia de Mukuro que se la pasaban peleando por cosas insignificantes y sin sentido

- entonces tranquilízate – después no dijo nada mas y empezó a escuchar lo que hablaban. poco después llego raizen junto con su hijo, Yusuke y empezó la junta.

Los tres reyes se la pasaban discutiendo y habian dos demonios presentes que estaban muy aburridos, tanto que yusuke estaba apunto de dormirse y hiei estaba llegando a su limite de no hacer nada por lo que kurama decidio salvarlos y empezo a hablar de los tratados que tenian que firmar los reinos y como era de costumbre Yusuke y hiei se marcharon después de firmarlos

– aaahh... que aburridas son esas juntas!!!! no lo crees hiei?? – hablo Yusuke dando un gran bostezo y estirándose

- hn... es verdad...- izo una pequeña pausa - y bueno que haremos ahora ???- le pregunto al muchacho que ya sabia que responder

- lo de siempre estaría bien

- de acuerdo- después ambos muchachos fueron a un lugar vació y empezaron a pelear, como lo hacian desde hace algunos meses y ya se había vuelto una costumbre.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ya había anochecido, ambos habian peleado lo que restó del día sin darse cuenta por lo cual ambos estaban muy extenuados por la larga pelea que tuvieron, al final no hubo vencedor.

Llegaron al palacio y les dijeron que la reunión no había acabado, no habian llegado a un acuerdo concreto y se quedarían a dormir allí por lo que les dieron unas habitaciones.

Yusuke primero fue a ver a su padre y a contarle todo lo que se había divertido con Hiei, a su padre le gustaba escuchar las peleas de Yusuke ya que siempre aparecía con una que otra ocurrencia por eso le parecía divertido después de discutir con yomi y Mukuro.

por su parte Hiei no tenia sueño por mas que estuviera cansado, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a un jardín bastante grande que quedaba justo en el centro del castillo, por supuesto que kurama lo había echo solo el tenia esa habilidad de crear un jardín en medio de makai por eso y sin saber las razones se sentía atraído a el. Hiei llego y se dirigió a un árbol que encontró subiéndose en el – "este lugar es muy tranquilo"- pensaba el youkai pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando desvió sus pensamiento a un solo individuo – "ese kitsune…"- y dio un pequeño suspiro –"porque me comporto como un idiota delante de el…? - se interrogaba a si mismo.

En otra parte del jardín se distinguía una sombra, realmente la luna lo contrastaba muy bien, aquel joven de cabellera rojiza como la sangre y sus ojos color esmeralda, el se encontraba sentado en medio de unos arbustos llenos de rosas pensando en una sola persona que desde hace mucho tiempo había llamado su atención y era completamente inevitable aquel sentimiento que en poco tiempo empezó a descubrir

– hiei…- susurro el kitsune – parece que no puedo evitarlo – dijo algo irónico para si mismo, porque se había tenido que enamorar de un demonio?... que había llegado a ser su amigo? Cada cual desconocía que no estaba solo pero aun así se sentían muy bien en la tranquilidad que les otorgaba ese lugar, después de todo ese era el único fin del jardín.

Paso un largo rato hasta que uno de ellos decidió que ya era muy tarde y debería ir a dormir, levantándose muy tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la salida, pero casi en medio del jardín encontró a una sombra muy familiar y pacifica que estaba recostada en una rama del árbol mas grande, lo observo y según el estaba dormido se quedo unos segundos observando su rostro hasta que aquella sombra se sentó al percatarse que no estaba solo y tan solo para ver al kitsune allí y le dijo – kurama?? Que haces aquí ? – lo cuestiono

- solo, no podía dormir y vine aquí para relajarme- respondió dirigiéndose al árbol con una sonrisa, después hubo un silencio que duro unos segundos pero hiei continuo

- ya es muy tarde será mejor que nos vayamos – le respondió un poco sonrojado porque se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban con la mirada fija en el otro, Kurama se veía tan bien con el reflejo que no pudo evitarlo, después bajo del árbol y se dirigía a la salida cuando kurama lo agarro del brazo – espera un momento... podemos conversar un momento - lo detuvo con una sonrisa, el korime no tubo opción nunca se había negado a el y de echo pensaba en porque no lo hacia.

- esta bien... de que quieres hablar – le pregunto mientras se dirigían a un árbol sentándose al pie de este ambos lado a lado

- Hiei... – susurro muy bajito en verdad creía que lo que había hecho era una estupidez ya que no tenían de que hablar pero le vino una pregunta en ese instante

– como esta Yukina?

- No lo se - le dijo en un tono indiferente –"de que demonios quiere hablar Kurama…" pensó un poco molesto, después se tranquilizo al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por un kitsune que lo llamaba un poco preocupado – Hn... Que sucede?

- hiei te pregunte que hace cuanto tiempo no la veías, no me respondiste

- no la veía a quien???

- a Yukina...

- no lo se... pero fue hace mucho – le respondio mirando la luna

- hiei ...- dijo llamando la atención del mismo quien lo miro a los ojos – si quieres podemos ir a verla cuando lo desees yo te acompañare

- kitsune no creo que sea lo correcto

- vamos hiei estoy seguro que le dará gusto que la veas además la ultima vez que la vi estaba muy feliz y siempre con una sonrisa, parece que ya se le olvido lo que ocurrió con ese mafioso... en verdad kazuma la ayudo bastante

- kuwabara... ese maldito que tiene que ver – dijo un poco molesto mirando a kurama

-…que? - "es verdad el no sabe de kazuma y yukina, pero como se lo explico... que haré...?" se preguntaba, en verdad se le olvido que hiei no sabia la clase de relación que tenia kazuma y yukina desde que se fue las cosas habían cambiado un poco y tenia que buscar una manera de decírselo, pensó unos minutos la forma de explicárselo, la forma mas conveniente como para que hiei en ese instante no fuera a matar a kuwabara y después de unos segundos oyó

- kitsune responde que tiene que ver ese con yukina – reclamaba hiei

- primero tranquilízate y promete que no iras tras kuwabara

- de acuerdo kitsune, apresúrate!!

- hiei, lo que sucede es que a kazuma en verdad le gusta mucho yukina y se propuso ayudarla siempre esta con ella le demuestra cuanto la quiere el en verdad la ama, y como la de ese amor incondicional ella aun sin comprender muy bien esos sentimientos empezo apreciar a kazuma y a entender esos sentimientos y es por eso que esta recuperándose muy rapidamente- le respondio un poco intrigado por la reacción que tendría su respuesta y esperando que haya sido la mas correcta

-la ama??- respondió algo incrédulo

- así es

- ese maldito... me las va a pagar como se atreve- dijo muy molesto

- hiei prometiste que no te enfadarías - nnu intento calmarlo

- como sea... de acuerdo ire a verla…

**Continuara… **

Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo 1espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios el prox capi no lo se pero creo que sera casi como un desenlace de la reunion y un pequeño evento acepto ideas y no lo se pero opinen ustedes


End file.
